


Tired rumbles

by Flower_king



Series: Snapped Shiro and Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Flower_King's universe, M/M, Multi, Personal Canon, SNapped! Lance/Shiro universe, Shiro is too far gone, lance is tired(tm), non Canon, rip lance 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_king/pseuds/Flower_king
Summary: Lance is getting tired. It's been years. He is tired of congealed blood, and tortured screams, and he didn't think he would be ending up like this. He didn't think that almost a decade after they are captured by Haggar, he would be sitting in the chair across from Shiro. He didn't think this was how it would end, bitter copper pooling in his mouth and around him and leaving him gasping- but he doesn't scream. He won't scream for her.





	Tired rumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the snapped lance/Shiro universe, however, it's not canon. It's just what would happen if Lance got tired of torturing people, and I'll do one for Shiro too. Just not right now. His is different, too, because it's Lance against Shiro and Lance is ripping him apart mentally. This one is Shiro ripping Lance apart physically, lol. Enjoy.

**_"Will you end my pain?_ **

**_Will you take my life?_ **

**_Will you bleed me out?_ **

**_Will you hang me out to dry?"_ **

Lance shuddered in the chair, icy metal against his bare back and exposed calves. When Haggar had realized he wasn't putting in enough effort in her opinion, she decided he was useless. He wasn't doing his job anymore, so she didn't need him. He was expendable, to her. And she had managed to trick Shiro into believing it too.

Or maybe Shiro really did believe it. He didn't know for sure. He was tired enough that when the doors slid open and let Shiro in, the excitement didn't zip across his skin like it normally did when the male walked into a room. Watching Shiro just brought back memories. The ones from before. Before Haggar, before she twisted them both into her own creations. When he was a different person- the real Lance. The one that preferred cuddling to being slammed against a wall, gentle kisses to the harsh clash of teeth and tongue and nicked lips between. The Lance that fell in love with the real Shiro. The one who had panic attacks, and PTSD, and curled into him when he woke up at four am from a nightmare, the one that hated his arm with a burning passion because he had used it once to kill people.

This Lace and this Shiro weren't destined to last. Not when this Lance had grown tired, and this Shiro listened to Haggar more than he listened to the Shiro still in him. somewhere. Maybe in another timeline, he and Shiro would last. They wouldn't be kidnapped or tortured. He wouldn't be staring Shiro down like he was death himself- and for many, now including Lance, he was.

**_"Can you break my bones,_ **

**_will you tear my skin,_ **

**_can you taste my lust,_ **

**_can you feel my sin?"_ **

Like many of Shiro's victims, Lance would be dropped out the compression doors, left in deep space to freeze over. If he wasn't dead before those doors opened, in airless space he would be very shortly. It didn't terrify this Lance as much as it had the old Lance. Shiro prowled ever closer in the small room, pacing the length of the table between them. Across from Lance was the seat he used to take, the one he had with Shiro leashed next to him as he picked every aspect of their next victim apart, tearing them into useless creatures praying for Shiro's claws. Now Lance just waited. Soon enough Shiro would throw himself over the table and dig the claws adorning his new arm into Lance's exposed, soft stomach. Lance was waiting.

Shiro looked unsure. Maybe because the old one peaked through just enough to scream against the bloodlust in his head, the one that had been stoked by Haggar just before letting him into the room with Lance. Lance wasn't scared. Or anxious. He was just there. Waiting for Shiro to either refuse and for both of them to die, or to snap out of it and leap.

**_"See I'm a waste of life,_ **

**_I should just kill myself,_ **

**_Yeah; I could slit my wrists,_ **

**_but it really wouldn't help."_ **

Shiro lept. Lance had seen the tense of his legs, letting his tanned eyelids slide shut over cerulean eyes. The soft thump as Shiro hit the ground didn't bother Lance, however, when the almost-too-hot claws on his hand touched his stomach, he tensed slightly. And then they dug into soft, tan skin, hot crimson welling around them. Lance didn't make a sound. He didn't move, not even as the claws were removed, only to be placed back into his skin, just under his ribcage, and dragged down, splitting skin open like hot knives through butter. His breath forced it's way out of his lungs silently, and he swallowed, hands tense behind his back. It hurt, and he could feel Shiro pulling his claws out, ripping the ends of the shredded skin on his stomach. Blood pooled hot and crimson in his lap, staining the white shorts he had on and dripping from the seat of the chair to the ground.

And then he found himself on said ground, Shiro straddling his hips, human hand on one of his shoulders while the clawed hand dug into his stomach, pulling out ropes of intestines, stomach lining. Lance refused to scream, even as sensitive organs met the cold floor, and blood coated his throat and pooled, dirty copper in his mouth. Lance nearly gagged on it, but he swallowed the sound down, along with copious amounts of red. His eyes were half open now, staring up at Shiro's face. He could see the old Shiro fighting in his eyes, but he was losing. And Shiro had tears dripping down his face. Lance wondered distantly if he realized they were there, tracing through the blood that was spattered on his face. Lance felt the hand brush his ribcage, and a hard shudder ripped through him. He knew what came next, and was proved right when the first snap met his ears.

And suddenly Lance was above his body and Shiro, staring down from the roof. His eyes had rolled into his skull, and he let out half-formed sounds as Shiro ripped away the skin on his ribs, and then snapped the bones in his way off, throwing them to the side with harsh clatters. The soft tissue of his lungs was suddenly exposed, and then- it was shredded. Lance's body gave a jolt, and he was back in it, choking on bitter copper, gagging and gasping. But he still didn't scream. Brachia and the wall of his lungs were shredded, and his entire body twitched, convulsed, eyes snapping open and then rolling back, sightless.

**_"And now I'm on my knees,_ **

**_and begging baby please,_ **

**_will you,_ **

**_will you?"_ **

He wasn't dead yet, and he knew Shiro could tell. He had ripped and collapsed the left lung into nothing, and his breathing was wet, soppy and fluttery. He was almost dead. It was a thin line, walking between living and dying, the line thinning with each moment. The cold dark abyss called to him as Shiro reached past his lungs, and grabbed a hold of his heart, claws digging in. Once more, he twitched, convulsing, hands scrabbling against tile under his back, eyes staring at the ceiling of the cell, and then he let out a final breath, body dropping to the floor, but Lance is already gone, and he can't feel the harsh slam of his spine against the floor. Shiro rips his heart out and sits back on his heels, staring at the organ in his hand, passing it to the human one. He can feel the tears on his face, but the other Shiro gave up a long time ago. He studies Lance's body for a minute, passing the heart from hand to hand, before sitting next to it and crushing the organ in his grip like a balloon.

Shiro killed his mate, and now he has nothing emotional to keep him tied here. Shiro can be the monster Haggar really wants, now. Shiro lets the old one through for a minute, lets him use the human hand to touch and run through his brown hair, running down his face to close his eyes. He lets him use their mouth, whispers a few words and presses a soft kiss to his temple, before forcing him back into his cage. And then he forces the cage deeper, past everything until Champion can't hear him anymore, and then stands up, facing the door. He doesn't speak and simply growls.

It's enough.


End file.
